


The End

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans down and kisses cold lips. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Jim knows something's wrong when M'Benga requests his presence in sickbay over the comm. With a gutted look at Spock he jumps out of the captain's chair and into the turbo lift, barely letting the doors open completely before he's running through Deck 5.

When he arrives M'Benga meets him with sad eyes and slumped shoulders.

At the biobed weak clicks are the only signs of life. Bones isn't gone, _but he will be_. His best friend and lover lies dying before him, slipping away.

Jim closes his eyes and fights for control. He leans down and kisses cold lips.


End file.
